


it was always you

by painted_pictures



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gay, Kinda fluff, M/M, i dont know how to write fluff, i guess this is kinda an early christmas present, its just gay, of course what did you expect im trash for high school aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_pictures/pseuds/painted_pictures
Summary: He could say anything, just to deny the fact that he’d been staring at that boy across the room.Okay, in Ryan’s defense, he was really cute.





	it was always you

**Author's Note:**

> just some ryden fluff because i can

Ryan could tell you he was paying attention to the lesson. He could try to convince you that yes, he understood every single fucking word that came out of his teacher’s mouth about the periodic table or whatever. He could say anything, just to deny the fact that he’d been staring at that boy across the room.

Okay, in Ryan’s defense, he was really cute.

The kid was playing with his pencil and fidgeting in his chair. He had dark brown hair that looked softer than Puff’s tissues and he had light skin and wore a gray hoodie and jeans and high-heeled boots and Ryan was just very gay right now.

He turned his attention to the label up on the board, trying to listen.

He tried, but he couldn’t.

Dammit.

 

Later, Ryan walked up to the boy after school. He fiddled with his hands for a few seconds, perfectly aware of the other’s amused look. Finally, Ryan managed to choke out a few words.

“S-so, uh, oh god I’m sorry, do you want to, um, well....”

He took a deep breath, and then attempted again.

“Are- are you free anytime this week...?”

The boy’s smirk turned to a small smile. A _genuine_ smile. Ryan felt heat rush to his face.

“Yeah. Thursday after school.” His voice was soft yet powerful. Ryan nodded, cheeks still redder than that emo kid’s hair in English class.

Before he walked away, he called out to the boy. “I-I’m Ryan, by the way.”

“Brendon.”

And that’s how Ryan fucking Ross fell head over heels for a guy he first talked to three minutes ago.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry about this i should finish my 2781628 other fanfics  
> also merry early christmas if you celebrate


End file.
